MAKEUP a story
by Lys Dis
Summary: Boomer and Buttercup have to complete a short story for a creative writing project. This is for Boomercup week the theme was MAKEUP and yes it is extremely late but my computer just now let me publish it. Hope you like Read and Review!


**Hello people, people hello so I'm going to write a one-shot for fandom week. I just want to start off by saying/typing that I personally recommend participating in this fandom. Not only is the person responsible for this great idea also a great writer but she is also willing to help when even and however it is needed. This fandom was thought of by the one and only **_**ConformityisNonsense!**_** Last thing it is obvious that this story is extremely late and i am sorry**

"Usually, just for kicks someone might start of in the middle of a sentence; you know to get straight to the point." Buttercup babbled sitting on the couch looking through her phone.

"Yeah but it's called tagging for a reason. Why not make it some kind of fairytale and start off with 'Once upon a time.'?" Boomer suggested leaning back on the couch his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah or, we can not do that." Buttercup finally spoke, looking up from her phone smiling at Boomer.

"Fine Butters, what do you want to do?" Boomer asked irritated looking down at the blank piece of paper in his lap.

"You know what I want Blue, I want you to forget about this." Buttercup started moving the piece of paper off Boomer's lap and on the coffee table. "And start worrying about this." She finished moving from her place on the couch and straddling Boomer's waist.

"Butters you know we can't." Boomer groaned his hands making their way to her hips.

"Ok than, stop me." Buttercup smirked, giving Boomer's nose a quick peck. Boomer swallowed he knew he couldn't stop her, well he could but he didn't want to. Boomer leaned forward and so did Buttercup. Buttercup moaned in the kiss she liked where it was going but unfortunately Boomer's brothers decided that they wanted to come home breaking their make out session short.

"Get a room!" Butch laughed slamming the front door shut behind Brick. Buttercup leaned back moving off of Boomer's lap.

"We have one; it's called a living room." Buttercup sassed as her sisters made their way into the house next.

"Yeah a living room not a reproducing room." Brick smirked sitting on the couch between the couple.

"Plus last time I checked creating a short story has nothing to do with connecting lips, how far did you guys get on that by the way?" Blossom asked referring to the creative writing project that both Buttercup and Boomer had to complete by tomorrow.

"I think we got pretty far." Buttercup smiled handing the piece of paper over to her older sister Blossom.

"Buttercup Utonium and Boomer Jojo, July 11,2014. Wow you guys did write a lot." Blossom said sarcastically placing the paper on the coffee table.

"Let's go finish it upstairs in your room." Buttercup said grabbing a hold of Boomer's hand and making her way up the steps.

"One question you guys." Bubbles called after them making them stop on the steps and turn to look in her direction. "How exactly are you guys going to finish the project without the paper?" a knowing smile on her face, Bubbles knew they weren't going to do it but she also knew that doing it know is better than doing it in the morning before class which they have done before.

"Oh, that wasn't the 'it' I was talking about." Buttercup smiled sweetly her head tilting a little to the left.

"Eww." Was all that was said before the couple continued their way up to Boomer's room. Boomer closed the door behind him before plopping down on his king sized bed.

"Once upon a time there was a man and a woman." Buttercup started as she climbed up on the bed next Boomer.

"The woman was a manipulative, self-entered, and a pain in the ass but overall she was a beaut." Boomer smiled cupping Buttercups face in the palm of his hand.

"And the man was the definition of kind. He was smart and playful and also a prince charming." Buttercup smirked before giving Boomer a quick peck on the lips.

"The couple couldn't be any more different but surprisingly they worked great together."

"The man's kindness was so much that it broke the woman, in a good way of course. The man's love was enough to change the woman's way of thinking making her kind, compassionate, and even cute." Boomer smirked, pinching Buttercup's cheek.

"Not cute!" Buttercup argued.

"For some weird reason the woman never liked to be called cute even though every time she said that she wasn't made her even cuter. Boomer said pulling Buttercup in closer to him.

"And the man, even though he was maybe the kindest person one might ever meet he was willing to be a total badass for the woman." Buttercup said tangling her legs with Boomer's.

"The man skipped endless classes for the woman just to see her sexy smirk." Boomer leaned his forehead against Buttercup's making her blush slightly.

"The point of this story is that opposites attract the end." Buttercup finished quickly smashing her lips on his.

"Ok so we did writing how about we do math next. Let's add the bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs, and pray we don't multiply." Boomer smirked, making Buttercup throw her head back in laughter playfully shoving Boomer's chest

"Shut up!" Buttercup said through fits of giggles. It's not that she's never heard the saying before but coming out of Boomer's mouth made it so much better and funnier.

**Hope you guys like this one-shot I had a fun time writing it even though strangely enough it took me all day to do it. Again this was for Boomercup week and the topic was 'makeup'.**


End file.
